The present invention relates to structural supports and more particularly to a supporting anchor for a mobile building structure.
Mobile building structures such as mobile homes are commonly utilized to provide living facilities which can be moved from place to place. Conventional construction provides a housing or body having a floor that is rigidly attached to a frame structure that usually includes flanged frame members such as I-beams. Typically, the frame structure is supported at a designed location on a plurality of stands or pylons that support the frame members. In order to provide stability in storms and other disturbances, various schemes have been utilized for anchoring the pylons to the ground, and for attachment to the frame member. However, the mobile building anchors or the prior art generally exhibit one or more of the following disadvantages:
1. They require holes to be drilled in the frame structure for receiving connecting fasteners, undesirably adding to the cost of installation, and undesirably weakening the structure.
2. They are ineffective for resisting the large forces having any directional orientation as required by resent and expected legislation. This is because existing clamping devices for connecting pylons to the frame members have limited resistance to longitudinal movement of the frame members.
3. They are unsuitable for use with frame structures having a variety of flange widths. Generally, were there are provisions for variant flange widths, the attachment to the frame member is ineffective for resisting relative movement in both the longitudinal and lateral directions relative to the frame members.
Thus there is a need for a mobile home anchor that is effective in withstanding forces having any directional orientation, that accommodates a variety of frame structure configurations and sizes, which is inexpensive and easy to install.